bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiawase Shirushi
Shiawase Shirushi (lit. happy sign) is the lieutenant of the Eighth Squad in the Gotei thirteen. She quickly became friends with Seijaku Ichi and Hisui Giyoushi at the Shion academy but since joining the gotei they have all been slowly drifting aparat. Shiawase spends most of her time in the human world either on missions, placement for the monitoring of hollow numbers of for leisure. Recently she met the Queen of the Vampires one day and is now a good friend with her. Appearance Shiawase has the appearance of a young sixteen year old girl. Her hair reaches gently down to her shoulders and is a completely natural blonde colour. Shiawase never ties her hair up or styles, leaving it always as it is. Her eyes are a deep and piercing blue, like the sea. She wears simple clothes but likes to keep up to fashion, constantly changing what she wears/ but it usually consists of a top and a skirt, often incorparatig the colours wite blue. Personality Shiawase is a very positive character, outgoing and ever happy, seming to be without a care in the world. Always able to look on the bright side of life and be optomistic, even when all seems lost Shiawase can give a smile, encouraging all those around her. Shiawase sometimes come across as a bit cliche and funny with her reactions to certain things, like when she Myst for the first time and learnt she was a vampire. This quality makes many label shiawase only too early as an airhead and therefore mess with her feelings. Minor things don't ever seem to annoy Shiawase, her atitude being, "Life would be boring if everything went to plan," and even things that rate quite bad or unnacceptable Shiawase shrugs off and ploughs through. Even when she is completly distraught and ravaged by emotion she still keeps on her optimistic front. History Powers and Abilities Shiawase is a very quick learner, in battle and academically. Her quick moves and agile manouvers easily allow her to beguile oponents around the battlefield before delivering punishing blows with her whip. In battles Shiawase often uses stratergies and tactics that are devious and cunning but some may see them as under-the-belt. Examples include pretending to faint, or feining injury. In battle is one of the only times Shiawase becomes serious, and only when she is being pushed by her opponent. Reikon Kyuban "Key":' 'Myst gave this key, a spell, to Shiawase that allows her to accsess the world of the Reikon Kyuban at anytime. Her unique spell is Hakuda Practitioner: '''She has been seen using hakuda to take down enemies. Her extent of knowledge is mainly based of using her feet and hands in acrobatic displays of pain such as cartwheeling into an enemies face before pushing off of it like a platform. '''Kido Expert: Shiawase is easily at her best when using kido to augument and support her and her teammates in batle. She can reach the fifties without incantation and go up twenty more levels when using an incantation. Since her zanpaktou can directly occupy enemies and their attentoin, this gives her the time to prepare powerful incanted spells. This is one of her most basic strategies. Whip Specialist: Shiawase is a master in using her whip to attack her enemies. She can immobilise limbs and snatch away weapons from her enemies with relative ease even though her puppets do most of the attacking. Her whip also functions as much more, she can use it to grapel onto surfaces and swing from overhangs, allowing even better ease of movement. Hoho Expert: '''Shiawase is an expert in the use of flash steps, one of the best at her level. She easilys out paces enemies around the battle field. Combined with her masterful whip use Shiawase is hard to catch. Often using hit and run tactics leaving opponents scared, bloddy and in pain the time between two of her steps is so small only the well trained can counter. '''Zanpaktou Her zanpaktou is unique as it takes the form of a whip instead of a sword in its sealed form. It's name is Sutoringā, (ストリンガー) and the release command is manipulate (sosa). When released nothing happens at all to anyone but Shiawase. This causes many opponents to leave themselves open for an attack. When Shiawase has called out a puppet she can fight alongside whilst giving commands. This puts her at an immediate addvantage as she can fight two-on-one. : Shikai Special Ability: ''Sutoringa has the ability to summon puppets from her inner world. The puppets can range from being the most life like to looking like vaguely humaniod machines. Some puppets are just animals or groups of insects. :* '''Doku sa re ta Kogu '(Poisoned cog) This puppets take the form of a mechanical machine with. The arms can be extended to atack eneimes via a wrist blade. It has also been seen using a knife in one of its hands. The puppets distinguishing fact is its use of poison. If the enemy were to take a wound any more than ten centimetres the poison would enter their blood stream where it could be controlled by Shiawase to either paralayse or kill her enemy. She can summon more than one at a time but prefres not to. :* Musei Winchi '(Silent winch) is the name of the second puppet Shiawase uses. It appears as a small girl. This puppets main power is to be able to turn invisible. It attacks with a short wakizashi but also carries a pouch full of Shuriken and Kunai for it to use. It also has the power to use high speed movement similar to Shunpo. When invisible a soft hummed tune can be heard. She has the nickname of Fortune. :*'Joudan o iu Joka: 'Is one of Shiawase's less used puppets. He is made entirely made of rubber so he is destroyed very easily. When summoned he shows superior agility and dexterity. He attacks enemies using hand-to-hand combat; doging the enemies attacks and counter attacking. Other forms of combat he has used include stretching his body to attack from a distance and summoning a barrage of energy infused spheres to create a "minefield." :*'Hakunetsu Sharin '(Glowing Wheel) is the name of one of Shiawase's puppets. It appears as a young-ish man with dark blonde hair. He is very loyal to his master and has the ability to maifest himself at will. He says all puppets can do this but unfortunately they don't have enough power to do so. He has the nickname of Light which comes from his power to use light in battle. He has two appearances. :*'Totetsumonai Koma '(Damned chess pieces) are a group of puppets that take the form of human sized chess pieces. Each piece can move independently but the Queen can control them to move where she wants. There are eight pawns ,two kinghts, two rooks, two bishops, one queen and one king. When summoned a large chess board appears. Below is a list of each piece and its powers. :**'Pawn: Pawns can move forward and they use their sowrds to slash at enemies. When destroyed they explode into small pieces of shrapnel in a kamikaze attack. :**'Knight:' Knights can jump up high and then crush enemies underneath when they land. Also they can use their horn to impale enemies :**'Rook:' The rooks act as the medics of the chess set as when a piece is destroyed they can work on recreating it. They can't create Queens. Also the lack no offensive attack. :**'Bishop: '''Bishops attack by using magic, casting spells that unleash fire or other elements or healing other pieces. Bishops can also cast barriers around other pieces, useful for shielding rooks. These barriers are equivelant to level 60 kido. :**'Queen: The Queen is the most powerful piece and hard to destroy. The Queen attacks by charging at the enemy with spike from her front. The Queen also directs other pieces into formation and other postions depending on the sitation :**'''King: The King is the most important piece as if he is destroyed the entire chess board will be destroyed as well. The king is very strong but limited in range. His attacks include creating a negative timezone affecting everything in a three metre radius. Also he can send out enrgy waves in a shere around him and can reflect projectile attacks. The king travels by teleporting but can only do so once every thirty seconds. Sutoringa. Sutoringa is very unique as it takes the form of all of Shiawases puppets. Her inner world is also very strange because it is like a version of the world that the puppets live in. She can unlock new puppets to use in her inner world by dominating them in a one on one battle. This however is very rare. She also has shown an amazing power to bring other people into her inner world with her. Trivia Shiawase is based off of Lucy Heartfilia from fairy tail. Quotes. (To Luka Kagamine when he was charming her) I am just a cute and defencless girl.